


Prank gone wrong ( but surprisingly good?)

by natsan0620



Series: Our lives( Kian Lawley and Jc Caylen) [2]
Category: KianandJc, O2L, Our2ndLife, youtuber
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Internet, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Oralsex, Our2ndLife - Freeform, Rape, Yaoi, YouTubers - Freeform, blindfoldsex, failed, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsan0620/pseuds/natsan0620
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is my payback day Bitch!”</p><p>“Okay.. so first blind folded? my self? and then tie myself up…WTF?”</p><p>“Dude this is not funny.”</p><p>“ Hey stop it! What do you think you are doing!?”</p><p>“…Kian?”</p><p>Jc is not a very good prankster but when it comes to the revenge, he’ll have to try. With the help of his friend, Ricky. Kian is going to be his prey. But what he don’t know is that he is the one who is going to be pranked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank gone wrong ( but surprisingly good?)

My neck hurts! Still Mother F*cking HURTS!. I can still feel the pain around my arms, legs and especially around my neck. It has been 2 weeks after the piece of shit, Kian fucking Lawley’s PRANK. I know I deserve it, it’s a revenge, I started it all, I pranked him. If you don’t remember what I did to deserve this, Let me tell ya. About a couple of weeks ago, We, Kian and I decided to do the ice bath challenge for our new channel, KainandJc channel. One of us have to get in to the bath that filled with ice and cold water and answer some questions. If you get the answer right, you get off the bath. That’s the rule. And Kian he got the answer right only in the 2nd question! So I decided not to tell him for the sake of our subscribers entertainment... Alright! fine! Mostly for my entertainment. It was hilarious! You need to see it! and That is why he decided to prank me back.

  
While Kian and the others went to the gym, I decided to start my payback plan with the help from the friends of mine. Have you ever seen the Russian Mafia Prank? The past few days I have been telling Kian about the Russian guys and some money that I borrowed Blah blah blah~ you know the deal. And you know what he is kinda into the story! I’m such a talented liar! Now, listen, this is what going to happen, Ricky and others are going to let Kian get his ass back home alone. And when he gets home, he’s going to see the Russians guy that I talked about in our house, trying to kill me or killed me or whatever. And I’m going to lay there waiting for his hilarious reaction! This is going to be AWESOME.  
“This is my payback day Bitch!”

 

 

Oh..

 

 

wait..

 

 

I forget to tell you some important thing..

 

 

 

I’m going to record all of it…

 

 

 

Hehehehehe… such an evil laugh.

 

 

………………………………………………….

The “Mafias” are coming in 30 minutes so I’d better get things ready.

 

 

-RINGTONE-

 

From: Ricky  
To: Jc

 

Hey dude This is what you’ll need to do before those guys come okay?

1 Blind fold yourself  
2\. tie yourself to the chair ( Very tight. Kian won’t noticed that this is the prank)  
3.sit still  
4.wait  
5.enjoy

And don’t forget to do exactly what it says. Kian reaction is going to be awesome!

Enjoy yourself,  
Ricky

 

Okay.. so first blind folded? my self? and then tie myself up… How the fuck can I tie myself without seeing anything or how the fucking can I blindfold myself while being tied!? Geez..

 

Why did Ricky text me anyway, why don’t he just call?

 

Fuck that anyway.. May be he is busy…I guess..

 

30 minutes later

 

“Done..” signed the man who is now blindfolded and tied to the chair in the middle of his living room.  
“So now all I have to do is wait.. yeah” He told himself. And rest his head to backrest, showing his beautiful kissable neck.

 

10 minutes past.

 

 

Clink !

 

 

The sound of someone unlock the door surprised Jc who was falling asleep.

 

 

“ Oh my gosh man! why are you guys are late!” said to someone who Jc thought were Ricky’s friends.

 

 

“….” There is no one answer his question nor any noise but only the sound of foot steps that getting closer to where he is.

 

“Hey” said louder Jc.

 

“…” again no answer nor voices come from the other person. The footsteps are getting closer. It makes Jc’s little heart beat faster and faster.

 

“Dude this is not funny.” His hands start to shake. He really wants to pull his blindfold off the then smack the guy’s face with his bare hands because he is super fucking scared right now. But he can’t, he is tied to the chair by who? himself. Fuck.

 

The footsteps stopped … in front of him. Jc can feel that the guy in front of him looking directly at him. oh god.

 

“Ricky?” asked a shorter man.

 

Of course there is no answer from that fucking guy. And of course it’s not fucking Ricky! Stupid! Jc thought

 

 

Their faces are very close to each other, too close. Jc feels the warm breath slide down from his nose to his jaw line and then his neck. It stops right there and then suddenly he felt warm lips pressed gently onto his neck and then slide down to his collar bone with his hot tongue. Jc felt that someone is slowly taking off his shirt. The cold air brushed on his skin made him shivered and got back to all his senses that suddenly ran out because of the Fucking kiss on his neck.

 

 

“ Hey stop it! What do you think you are doing!?” said Jc.

 

But whatever Jc says, those hands are still unclothing him. Suddenly he felt a hot tongue pressed on one of his nipples and then slowly lick it, slightly bite it. And that makes Jc goes crazy.

 

“Ahhh… stop it..” Jc started to moan because of his super sensitive spot is being teasing.

 

The stranger unzip Jc’s jeans and pull out Jc’s cock,which is now half hard, and slowly stroke it. Suddenly he stopped teasing Jc’s nipples that both are very wet and hard , then turn his attention to Jc’s half hard cock

 

 

Jc felt the wet hot tongue placed on top of the tip and then slowly slide down to the base.

 

 

Oh my goshh.

 

 

“Ahh..” Jc slightly moan. That makes his … is now hard as rock.

  
The warm mouth swallow the tip and suck down till the middle of that hard thing and then back to the tip again.

 

“St-op …Ah..i-t..” He can’t even speak a word now. It felt too good.

 

But he doesn’t even know who this man or women is? And it’s feel so weird but at the same time it feels good.

 

 

The pleasure that is increasing every second makes it really hard for Jc to breath through his nostril so he open his mouth to breath and that makes all of the erotic noises that he tried to hide all came out.

 

 

“Ahh …Fuck..Amm..I’m..gon-na” moan softly Jc.

 

Suddenly the guy in front of him took his jeans off very quickly and pulled one of his legs and rest it on top of the stranger’s shoulder. That position makes Jc feels really exposed and it’s embarrassing.

 

 

“ No. don’t..” Jc felt something hot and wet …. oh no.. is he licking my..no..

 

 

“Ah-h stop pushing in… Ahh-h” he moaned in pain and pleasure when he felt that something slick inside him.. a finger..  
That finger started to move in and out slowly and then it gets faster and faster. At the same time the other hand is working on Jc’s d*** up and down very fast.  
Started from one finger and then it goes two and three.

 

 

“Ah-hh …. “

 

Instead of the three fingers, the stranger push something bigger, hotter inside Jc’s wet hole.

 

“ No-o .. what are you doing..it hurts..stop..” moan softly Jc.

 

“Shhh..” said the stranger.

 

so now he is finally speaking? Shhh?

 

When all of it gets inside he stay like that for a little while for Jc to relax and get adjust it. Then he slightly started to move in and out slowly.

 

“Ahh-hh ….Amm-mm” moan softly Jc.

 

Suddenly someone just pull his blindfold off and what Jc sees is..

 

“…Kian?” asked Jc.

 

 

“You are worst lier ever.” Said softly Kain. Then closed Jc’s mouth with his.

 

~FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! <3  
> First of all I’d to thank all of you lovely people that choose to read this fiction, I really appreciate it.  
> Second of all, please don’t mind my english language. It’s not perfect. English language is not my first language so please don’t judge me (lol). And the last but not least, please don’t forget to give this fiction a very huge kudo. If you have any advice or suggestions, please tell me in the comment below. I really want to know what you guys think about it.
> 
> Also I have another Kian/Jc fiction called ‘I need to make a video!’, please make sure to check on that as well. I’m sure you are gonna love it!
> 
> Thank you! Love you all


End file.
